


How Do I Love Thee - alternate version

by Daisy_Morgan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Erotic Poetry, Humor, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, S/H Original Bromance Facebook ship slash group, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_Morgan/pseuds/Daisy_Morgan





	How Do I Love Thee - alternate version

_If Starsky were a red-striped flower_

_And I, a raucous bee_

_I’d buzz the loveliest, lurid songs to him_

_Each day, unremittingly_

_And if he were a butterfly_

_Flutt’ring majestically through the air_

_I’d serenade sweet, fadoodling melodies_

_As red-striped wings quivered in my hair_

.....

_If Hutch were a yellow flower_

_And I, a noisy bee_

_I’d sip his sweet nectar every day_

_Til he confessed his love for me_

_I would buzz and strut and rub against _

_His petals, smooth and soft_

_And through the days, come shine or rain_

_I’d land upon him oft_

_Or would I be a butterfly?_

_Flitting verily down his pants_

_Flapping my wings and touching things_

_I came across by chance_

_But wait, for flowers have no pants_

_Alas, my metaphor has failed_

_Ah, shit, I really should stop writing now_

_For my train of thought has derailed_


End file.
